


Not Just Yet

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is not a patient man. Spock has thing well in 'hand'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Yet

Art by: Elfqueen55

Jim licked his lips as he watched Spock exposed.

Spock touched himself, starting with his nubs, making them hard.

He slowly released them both and his hands wandered down his muscular abs.

Finally, he found his cock and slowly pulled back the skin and started to pump, pre-cum forming at the tip.

Jim was as hard as him, wanting to taste.

Spock stared at him, commanding him to stay rooted to the spot he was at.

"Watch me." Spock spoke, his baritone voice dripping with lust.

"But, Spock I want to taste..."

"Not just yet..."


End file.
